


mikan–

by ikkeri (neamekke)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Apocalypse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, End of the World, F/M, Fear, Gen, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Rin again, Sunsets, as always, first person POV, ofcourse, rooftop
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neamekke/pseuds/ikkeri
Summary: できない, できない, できないよ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> く.. く... なんで.. いよ...  
> (quick vague practice about the end of the world because my language skills are getting... rusty...)

「リン. おれ を みて.」

いたい. いたい いたい いたい、 むね が いたい-

この 世 の 終わり の 日, でしょう- 「レン– レ- レン– おねがいぃ、こわい. . .」

「– 息」

「や. いや. _やだ!_ 息 が ぐるしい. 死に たく ない - _ね、_ 死に たく ないよ.」

「ね. 終わり じゃないだ、 _ね_ -」

うそつき, うそ. うそ.

でも . . .「レン, ごめん, レン. ごめなさい– きみ」 _たそがれがきた、そして、 終わりも_ 「. . . 愛して – !」

. . . _ザー._


End file.
